Future Zamasu (LOTSG)
Future Zamasu is a Kaioshin and prospective Supreme Kai from an alternate future of Universe-10 (G) and the partner in crime of Goku Black. He was also one-half of the fusion entity, Supreme Zamasu. After losing to the Z-Warriors and their allies his spirit was split into five separate pieces, each sent to a different realm and universe with the intention to keep him divided and powerless forever. Biography Power Future Zamasu holds an incredible amount of power and as a Supreme Kai candidate, he has God Ki and Normal Ki. Also, due to using the Super Dragon Balls, he is immortal, unable to be killed unless the power of the wish is overwhelmed by a greater power. Future Zamasu proved able to fight Super Saiyan Beyond God 2 Gohan and Penultimate Super Saiyan Trunks at the same time, however, his immortality makes gauging his true skill difficult due to him not caring about blocking or dodging attacks. After Supreme Zamasu defused, Future Zamasu lost his immortality but retained his Makaioshin status, which boosted his power slightly, but the combined efforts of God ki-Potential Unleashed Gohan and Chou Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, along with Super Evolution Zero, proved enough to outmatch and defeat him. In his bodiless spirit state, Zamasu's power increased significantly and he possessed a God Ki of 250. His ability to harm others directly was negligible at best, despite this. Additionally, he was unable to resist the sealing techniques of Goku, Future Trunks, Gowasu, Shin, and Kaestos. Forms *'Makaioshin -' After Supreme Zamasu was defused by Allie, Future Zamasu retained this form but lost his physical immortality in the process. As a Makaioshin his skin color is purple and he gains a gaunt, vampiric appearance. He is a great deal stronger as a Makaioshin but was still defeated and his body destroyed by Gohan (God Ki Potential Unleashed), Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2), and Z (Super Evolution). *'Spirit State -' After his body was destroyed by the combined efforts of Gohan, Future Trunks, and Zero, the last vestige of Zamasu's immortality allowed him to remain as a ghostly entity. In this state, Future Zamasu overshadowed everything within five separate universes; he became everything and anything within those universes and Otherworlds. He attained a God Ki of 250 while in this state, but had difficulty directly attacking anyone. Techniques *'Immortality -' After making a wish on the Super Dragon Balls, Zamasu was granted immortality and therefore is unable to be killed unless the power of the wish is overwhelmed by the power of their enemy. He lost the regenerative qualities of this power after Supreme Zamasu turned into a Makaioshin and defused. *'Eternal Expansion' (Spirit State Only) - As a disembodied spirit, Zamasu managed to quickly overshadow five universes in a single burst before requiring to rest. Zamasu could've continued to expand eternally, overshadowing the entire multiverse and all timelines, and potentially the King of All and Gold Palace if left unchecked. When his spirit was split into five and sealed away, he can no longer expand. *'Overshadow' (Spirit State Only) - After expanding to cover five universes in his Spirit State, Zamasu was literally everything in five universes from the smallest particles to the largest objects and all the gods and mortals. He could empower former mortals to attack his enemies in his steed. God ki could be used to protect a small group from his effect, as shown by Kaestos, then Allie, Gohan, and Z, preventing him from overshadowing Future Trunks, Gowasu, Goku, Shin, Vegeta and Future Mai. Upon his sealing, this effect on the five universes was removed and everything was returned to their original state and positions. Fusions *Supreme Zamasu (With Goku Black) Fights & Conflicts *Future Zamasu VS '''Goku (Super Saiyan God) and Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2) (Goku and Trunks retreat) *Future Zamasu '''VS '''Goku (Super Saiyan God) & Gohan (Potential Unleashed) (Loss, Zamasu fuses with Goku Black) *Zamasu (Makaioshin) '''VS Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2), and Z (Super Evolution) (Loss, Zamasu's body is destroyed) *Zamasu (Spirit State/Overshadows) '''VS '''Goku (Beyond Saiyan God), Vegeta (Beyond Saiyan God), Future Trunks (Beyond Saiyan God), Gowasu, Shin, Allie (Godly Majin), Gohan (God-ki Potential Unleashed), Z (Super Evolution), and Kaestos (Beyond Saiyan God) (Loss, Zamasu's spirit is split into five separate pieces and sealed away) Trivia Zamasu's spirit state is essentially a fusion of the anime and manga versions of Infinite Zamasu, a mass spirit overtaking reality on a fundamental level and a crowd of Fusion Zamasu which is constantly increasing. Future Zamasu is not capable of creating, as he is technically not a Supreme Kai. Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Characters with Immortality Category:Characters who can fly Category:Sealed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kais Category:Supreme Kai Category:Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Fusion Users Category:Ghosts